My Unova Adventure
by ACFanfics
Summary: Join me as I befriend Ash, Iris and Cilan and follow them on their journey as a new traveling partner! We're going to have a lot of great adventures with battles, the Unova League, the White Ruins, and there will be lots of drama, and some epic suspense! I hope you'll read it :) (It's a little boring in the beginning, but I promise it will get better!)
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone.**

**So, this a story I have been planning on a long time. I thought it would be funny to put myself in the adventures with Ash & co. **

**I'm gonna be a part of their team and we're going on a great adventure together. I have watched much of the Best Wishes series, so there will be some events from there which will happen from my POV and a little differently :)**

**My pokémon-team would be a mix of my several games. No legendaries though! :) **

**So I hope you're excited to see, what I got. I have a lot of pokémon, which I can trade forth and back with Juniper. I will not reveal my entire team just yet - that would come as some surprises during the story. You will know as much about me in this story (which is of course made up, beside my name) as Ash & co. would :) Though I have made a little introducing in the beginning :)**

**Please enjoy my story, and sorry if I make some terrible gramma mistakes!**

* * *

The sun was shinning from a clear sky as I walked down the path ahead of me.

I had just left Opelucid City after beating the 8th and last gym leader. It had been a very tough battle, but my pokémon did great, and now that the Unova league was about 2 months from now I decided that we could take a few days off and relax, and then we could start training hard.

Wait a minute! I haven't introduced you guys to myself yet! How embarrassing!

Well, my name is Anne Christine, usually called Ac just to make it easier for others to say. I have met a lot of people who had a really hard time saying my name out correctly. I'm wearing a yellow shirt, green jeans, and brown shoes. I have long brown hair down to my shoulders, and I have brown eyes.

I was born and lived in the a small town called Nuvema Town before I took on my journey here. It was also there I got my first pokémon, Snivy.

She is now a beautiful Serperior, and she has become my best friend since the day we met. We and all my other pokémon have been traveling and battling together, and we have grown to be a great, great power team. I also have other pokémon back in Nuvema. I switch back and forth so they all get attention and training when I need them in certain battles.

Well I guess that was some small info about me to begin with. I promise you'll get much more information about my pokémon and my past later, but first I want to tell how I got teamed up with 3 persons who changed my life forever...

* * *

As I told you guys before:

I was walking down the path. I could see a small forest ahead of me. I didn't matter to me. Actually the sun was burning and the cooling in the shadow of the trees would definitely help.

Some Sewaddles, Leavannies, Audinos, and Venipedes where watching me as I walked pass them. "Hopefully they aren't going to attack me" I thought to myself. Slowly I showed my hand down the my side-bag where all my pokeballs where ready if they would attack.

Out of nowhere 2 persons a guy and a woman came out of the bushes. They looked strange, I thought. The man had short blue hair and the woman had long, long red hair. Their shirts had a big "R" on it and the a Meowth came out.

"A Meowth?" I thought. "Those are from Kanto, right?".

"Give us your pokémon little twerp and wouldn't hurt ya!" the Meowth said.

SAID!?

"Y..you can talk?" I stammered. That was incredible. A talking pokémon. I never caught what he said in the first place until he just shook his big head and said:

"Yeah, I'm really cool aren't I? But give us your pokémon as I told you little girl."

Still a little stunned over the talking pokémon, I shook my head and caught the message this time. I looked at the two people with fear - why did they want my pokémon. I took out Serperior's pokeball, ready to call her out to defend me.

Before I knew it, they had taken some sort of cannon out and shot some green fog at me. I got really dizzy, my head began aching and suddenly everything became black...

* * *

I woke up, and as I opened my eyes, I could se the sun shining through the leaves. Some Pidoves where crying above. My head felt really heavy, and it only got worse as I could see all of my belongings being spread everywhere.

Then I remembered what happened earlier. My pokémon! I hurried up to see my small side-bag where my pokéballs used to be, completely empty. All of my other bags with money, xtransceiver, potions, and berries had been robbed too. "Luckily" they hadn't taken my trainer-card, pokédex, or badges.

"Oh no, what I'm gonna do?" I cried to myself. I could feel the tears in my eyes of frustration for being rubbed, and fear for the health of my pokémon streaming down my cheeks. How could I be so dumb to let them go like that? Why couldn't I have called out Serperior before they attacked me?

I got those of my belongings that where left. My backpack wasn't destroyed after all. It was still useful as was my side-bag for my pokéballs, but too light to carry than I wanted them to be.

Shaken and bruised, I decided to walk back towards the city. I hadn't got that far away from Opelucid City. I could see it clearly from where I was walking. A few miles ahead, and I could get help. It was as if the other pokémon knew about my situation and stayed away which I deeply appreciated. If they wanted to attack me now, I would be dead.

Though my head was aching, my body was sore, and I was sick of worry, all of my worries seemed to vanish when I spotted Officier Jenny at the entrance of the city. She also spotted me, we had a little talk before I traveled on, and within seconds she was by my side. "Oh my God, Ac! Are you alright? You look terrible".

"Th..th..ey to..o..took all of my pokémon!" I managed to stammer as the tears came back. "Who, dear?" Jenny asked as she supported me. "I don't know who they were, but there was a man, with short blue hair and a woman with long red hair. They had a talking Meowth" I managed to get out better than before.

In a second, I thought she would be laughing at me and tell me that I've most got crazy, but instead she turned dead serious. "Not again!" She almost yelled out. I looked at her with a questioning look. "You're far from the only one who has been robbed like that, Ac" she told me. "I'm not?" I asked her wondering. "Nope. There have been other travelers who's pokémon has been stolen. Did they rub something else?" She asked me. "They knocked me unconscious and took everything except my trainer-card, dex and badges" I told her. She nodded, and I could see her getting more and more angry.

"Come here, Ac" she said softly, and held her arm around my shoulder. "I'm gonna help you to the pokécenter, and then I promise you, that I will investigate this. The others have been knocked unconscious too as you, when they got attacked. I will call out for assistance and find these criminals and get your pokémon back. I promise" she told me fiercly but with a gentle touch which soothed me.

It was like I was in some kind of trance. It was all a blur to me when I got into the pokécenter with Jenny and being taken cared of. Joy was a sweet and caring as all the other Joys I met on my journey.

I sat all alone by one of the tables. I had gotten some soup, but I couldn't eat anything. I was too worried about Serperior and my other pokémon, where they hurt? Where they scared, and would they think I let them down?

As I sat there deep in my thoughts. I never noticed the three people who came into the center...


	2. Meeting the gang

**So, here's the second chapter :)**

* * *

"Pika, pi, pikachu!" The sound of a Pikachu ripped me of my thoughts who were still full of worry. I looked up to see three teens. Two boys where the one of them had a Pikachu on his shoulder, the other was dressed much like an waiter with green hair, and a girl with great, great hair. She had an Axew in her hair! They seemed happy and cheerful - easy for them. They have all their pokémon by them. As I looked at the boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder, he seemed kind of familiar. I knew Pikachu was a Kanto-pokémon since my aunt and uncle live their and have a daycare-home for Pokémon. I've got to spend most of my summers there with them. I think, I've seen him somewhere...Wait a minute, could he be...Could he be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town? I've seen him on T.V those times he battled in the different leagues. Though he never reached top 3, I'd always loved his way of battling and treating his pokémon, and his way of doing things had been quite an inspiration to me on my own journey.

I slowly got up and nervously walked towards the table where they had sat down, discussing about the Unova-league. As I reached them, only the Pikachu saw me and greeted me as if it knew me. "Well hello there" I smiled at it. Those Pikachus I've met at my aunt and uncle's could be rather shy.

The boy who I seemed to have seen before turned to the Pikachu "hey, what's up, buddy?" he asked the yellow pokémon. Pikachu nodded at me and out of sudden him, the two others, and the Axew all looked at me once which made me a little shy and nervous. "Eh..he, he..ehm...hey you!" I stammered out. "My God, this is going to be awkward" I thought to myself and face-palmed my self mentally.

"Hey you, who are you?" The guy with the greenhair smiled at me. They seemed very friendly as they all smiled at me - inclusive the two pokémon. "I..I'm Anne Christine, mostly called Ac, because it seems easier for people" I told them and sat down beside the green-haired guy sinced the space by him was left. "Well hey there Ac!" The girl with the great said friendly. "My name is Iris, and this is Axew, I'm going to be a dragon master" She told me and headed towards the small dragon-type pokémon "Axew!" It answered back happily. "I'm Cilan" the boy with the green hair said "and I'm a Pokémon connoisseur". I nodded at them both, and turned to the final boy with a little excitement. "And I'm Ash from Pallet Town, I'm going to become pokémon master, right Pikachu?" He introduced and as Iris did, turned to the Pikachu which answered just as happy as the Axew. "Pikachu!"

"So it is you!" I accidentally let out as shout which Ash, Cilan and Iris got very surprised by. "You know who I am?" Ash asked. "Sort of" I started out, but got interrupted by Iris "don't start! He will just act up as a little kid!" She teased him. Ash rolled his eyes, and turned towards me. "Don't listen to her, but, I mean, I haven't met people who knew who I was" Ash said in surprise and happiness. They all looked at me in excitement waiting for the answer. Their kindness seemed got me to relax more, as I began telling them. "I've seen your battles in the leagues back at home and at my aunt and uncle's daycare back in Kanto". Ash's eyes widened with happiness as I talked. "You have an aunt and uncle in Kanto? Cool!" Ash stated friendly the two others nodded. "Yeah! I've spend all my summers back then, that's also where I got one of my first pokémon!" As my happiness about telling about myself grew, it came crashing down as I mentioned my pokémon. They all seemed to notice as Cilan quietly said "hey, you're allright". I looked at them with sadness in my eyes which made them shocked.

"Someone brutally stole my pokémon when I was going to travel from the city here". This seemed to almost blow them away in shock. "What?!" They all exclaimed at one. "Ehm, they came out of nowhere, they had a talking Meowth with them and -" "well, that can only be Team Rocket! I was interrupted by Ash who broke my explanation. "You, you know them?" I asked them. They nodded "yeah, I've been dealing with them since I began my journey! They've seemed to upgraded a lot, because they're usually really weak!" Ash told me. "That explanied the Rs on their shirt" I thought to myself, but shivered as I thought back on the events of the rubbery. "Sorry if I make things worse for you, but what happened?" Iris told me caring. I smiled at her a little. "Well, they, they just came out of nowhere! They told me to give my pokémon to them, but of course I refused. Then they took out some cannons and shouted green mist at me which made me lose conciseness and when I woke up, they had taken almost everything - except these" I told them as I took out my trainer card, badge-case and pokédex. "And I'm not the only victim" I said and pointed towards crying children and sad people in the center, who sat by their own tables.

"Those nasty thieves!" Ash shouted out. "I promise you, Ac, when our pokémon are healed, where going to help you getting your pokémon back!" Ash promised me as the others nodded. "Wow! Really?!" I asked in surprise, not believing my own ears. How come that strange people who I've just met would help me?"Yeah! We will show them that crimes like these are unacceptable and punish them as they deserve!" Cilan shouted out too. "Wow! Thank you, guys! You don't know how grateful I am!".

Suddenly, Officer Jenny rushed into the Pokémon Center and ran towards Joy. "Joy and others! We've found the criminals!" She shouted out. Which made me and the others who've lost their pokémon too very tense. "Great! Now it's time to show them! Ash said and then we ran out of the pokémon center...

* * *

**So, what do you think? :)**


	3. Fighting Team Rocket 1st Time!

**So, here's the third chapter :) Ok - here's going to be a little more action then before :) **

* * *

When we came outside the pokémon center, a lot of police was gathered around the exact same persons and the Meowth who rubbed me. They seemed battered out as they probably had been in a great fight with the police. Still there was something about it that didn't seemed right. I mean, if they could rub me and others that easily, how come the police here didn't have problems at all catching them? - Or we had just been easy targets...

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted as he saw them. "Now get people their pokémon back your disgusting thieves!" Iris shouted with Axew agreeing angrily from her hair.

Though it seemed like Ash and the others had been dealing with them before their actions before had scared me a little, so I stayed silent. Instead I tried to look after where they could've hidden our pokéballs, but I couldn't see a great sack or box, or anything. "Hmm...Odd" I let out silently which it seemed that Cilan heard as he turned towards me. "What do you mean, Ac?" he asked me. "Well I can't seem to figure out where they have been hidden our pokéb..."

I got interrupted by the Meowth suddenly shouting "so you think we're done yet?!" and took out a remote control and pushed the button on it. Then a giant air ballon with a Meowth-face on it showed up, without a single chance for us or the policemen to react, the two persons and the Meowth jumped into the air ballon. Then I got eye-contact with the blue-haired guy, he laughed as he probably recognized me from before. He bent down and then turned up again quickly where he carried a giant box and shouted "so you twerps, we got your pokémon and we're gonna give them to our boss!" and laughed. "Team Rocket for the win!" The red-haired woman said as they suddenly began speaking out some kind of motto:

Again with the questons so twerpish in did.

"The answer to come as we feel the need.

Indeed

Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future

Thrusting the hammer of justice on the black darkness of the universe

Carving our names in the rock of eternety

The fiery destroyer I'm Jessie

And with thunderos emotion I am James

Wisest of the wise, Meowth

Now gather under the name of TEAM ROCKET!"

Then two giant mechanical arms came out and took Pikachu and Axew from Ash and Iris' shoulders and pulled them into a small cage, where the two pokémon were helpless as their attack didn't worked on the steel. "Pikachu!" Axew!" They both called out in shock and worry. Then they laughed at us and flew away with our pokémon!

"NO!" I suddenly cried out and ran after them, ignoring the call out for my names by Ash and the others. Though I didn't have any pokémon with me or anything else, I couldn't just let them get away with my beloved pokémon. Man..If I had just called for some of my pokémon back in Nuvema, I could've stopped them.

Suddenly the blue-haired guy, James, as he called himself took out a pokéball and called out a Yamask. "Yamask, Shadow Ball!" He ordered it, and Yamask began creating a black and dark-purple ball out and aimed right at me! I didn't have a chance to move away from the attack as it came as quick as lighting. I covered my face with my arms and got thrown back by the force of the ghost-attack. I landed on my back, winching at the pain that shot right up in my back my left arm who had taken most of the hit.

"Ac!" I heard my name being called out by three voices. It was Ash, Iris and Cilan who had been running after me. "Oh no, are you OK?" Ash asked me as they reached me. I sat up, holding my arm. I nodded slightly and they helped me getting up. Ash turned angrily against Team Rocket who laughed at their impact on me as James called the Yamask back. "I'm having enough of you Team Rocket! Give us our pokémon back!" He shouted and then threw one of his pokéballs "Unfezant, I choose you!" He called out as a beautiful, female Unfezant flew out of the pokéball. "Use Air Cutter against the ballon!"

The Unfezant's wings began glowing as it flew against the air-ballon with an incredible speed. It sliced the air-ballon with the flying-attack, but nothing happened, and Team Rocket laughed as hard as they could.

"You twerps are so stupid" the red-haired, Jessie laughed out. "Don't you think we where prepared for that? We made it out of steel to protect us from you twerpies!" Meowth teased as they laughed again. I could see Ash getting more irritated "argh, Unfezant can't break through it!" He concluded, and I could see he was thinking of something, but then Iris took out one of her pokéballs, "but I know who can! You're not getting away with my Axew! Dragonite, go!" She shouted. My eyes grew wide as a great Dragonite came out, roaring out and looked at Iris to wait for her commands.

"Wow! A Dragonite!" I let out clearly impressed. I knew they could be really, really powerfull, and this one looked like it was. "Dragonite, Flamethrower!" Iris commanded, and Dragonite let out a huge blast of fire against Team Rocket who clearly was unprepared for that. The steel began melting and the air ballon began falling down. "Okay, Unfezant, use Gust to bring them down!" Ash ordered Unfezant, and the bird-pokémon flew up over the slowly crashing air ballon and blew out a strong wind from it's wings which made the air ballon fall down even faster.

Then as it crashed in front of us, and Jessie, James, and Meowth fell out, so did the box with the pokéballs, and Pikachu and Axew whose cage opened up as it hit the ground and the two pokémon ran out and reunited happily with their trainers, but quickly got back to the fight. The small red-white balls rolled out, and I began searching for mine so I could help them in the fight. In some way, I knew which pokéballs that were mine and quickly collected them. I was about to call out Serperior, as I heard Iris ordering Dragonite to shoot out another Flamethrower and Ash ordering Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Both attacks made huge explosions and Team Rocket were shout out in the air. "We're blasting off again!" They cried out and disappeared.

Ash and Iris called their pokémon back and praised their jobs. I awed with joy as I heard their sweet and motivating words for both Unfezant and Dragonite. Cilan came over and helped with picking up the pokéballs so they could be returned to their owners. Nurse Joy helped me getting my wounds from the attack earlier healed.

Later on, I thanked for the help of Ash, Cilan and Iris, and of course of Pikachu and Axew too. I heard the talking about staying overnight before a battle there was going to happen between Iris and Drayden. Suddenly I could see Iris getting very nervous. I kindly asked what was going to happen, and Cilan told me that Iris had been challenged by Drayden after an episode from Iris' hometown, the Dragon Village. "I see, Drayden is really tough, it was a tough match between him and me, but we did it! I exclaimed happily and got a little surprised as I saw their shocked faces. "Wow! You beat Drayden?" Iris shouted out as if I had told them I could fly too. I nodded proudly. "Yeah, but as I said, he was pretty tough!"

"If you want, you can come with us and watch the match" Ash offered which got Pikachu excited too. "Hmm, why not?" I asked out and then smiled at them "of course! It sounds fun, and I'm gonna cheer on you, Iris!" I promised her which seemed to get her confidence a little higher. "Well then, lets take a delicious night of sleep and then we head of to the gym tomorrow!"

* * *

**:) **


	4. The Day After

**So, here's the 4th chapter :) So I know that this chapter is not going exactly after that episode since I'm skipping the part with Iris and the school :)**

* * *

I woke up by the sunlight hitting my face with a nice and warm touch. "What a nice, long sleep" I thought to myself and got up. I smiled happily to myself as I saw all of my pokéballs safe in my small side-bag where I always kept them.

It was only 8:15 am, I had no clue of what time Ash, Iris and Cilan usually got up, so I quickly took a shower and got dressed as quiet as possible since their room was right next to mine. I took my backpack and my side-bag and went down to the main floor of the pokémon center, I saw Nurse Joy walking around with Audino beside her. "Good morning, Nurse Joy!" I called out as I walked down the stairs. She quickly turned around and smiled back "well, good morning to you too" she said. "There's breakfast in the café. Your friends from yesterday hasn't showed up jet" she told me. "Okay, then I hope I didn't woke them up!" I giggled a little which Joy returned, but then accused herself as she had work to do, which I completely understood.

I quickly walked over to the café and bought some breakfast. Some nice fruits, a bowl of cornflakes and a cup of hot chocolate was a great way to start of the day. The clock had now turned 9:15 - an hour after I woke up, but Ash and the others still hadn't showed up. "Some late sleepers" I laughed to myself and took the tray with my plates over to the shelf.

More minutes went by, and they still hadn't showed up. "Hmm..What should I spend the time with?" I thought to myself as I looked around in the center. Then I saw the market and I quickly got up. Since Team Rocket stole most of my belongings, I needed some potions, pokéballs and some other stuff for my journey to the Unova League. The police had given back my stolen money, so I bought a lot of the mentioned things and then I went over to the phones to make a call to Juniper just to tell her what had happened and to check up my pokémon at her place.

"...I'm sorry about what happened to you, Ac, but it seems like you got some new friends. Ash, Iris and Cilan are some great friends to have" Juniper told me as we spoke together. "Well how are my pokémon?" I asked her. "They're just fine, Ac, I think they're looking forward to train with you for the Unova League!" She smiled.

"Hey, is that Juniper?"

I almost jumped in shock as Ash's voice called out right behind me. I turned around to see him with Pikachu on his shoulder. I took the handset of my hears to greet him. "Hey Ash, yes it certainly is, you wanna talk with her?" I asked him nicely and smiled. "I guess, I could say hello" he answered. I said goodbye for now on to Juniper as I gave Ash the handset so he could talk with her. I looked around in the center to spot Iris and Cilan sitting at a table, getting their breakfast as I did a while ago. "Hey Ac! Come over here!" Iris called and waved at us with Axew greeting me too "Axew, ew, ew!" It said closed it eyes happily as I went over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them. "So are you ready for your match today, Iris?" I asked her knowing that Iris was going to battle Drayden later this day. Then she became loudly silent and I feared that I'd say something wrong. "Oh, that wasn't quite the right recipe for Iris's morning, Ac" Cilan said as he blinked at me.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine, I know you will!" For the second time this morning, Ash managed to scare me a little as he once again turned up right behind me without me even notice. "Yeah, I'm sure you will too! I was really impressed by your Dragonite! It seems pretty tough, did you train it from a Dratini?" I asked her, which seemed to get her to forget her worries about the battle away a little as she answered "thanks, but no. I caught it a few weeks ago. It was almost ruining the power plant as it was hurt, but I got it to calm down after I defended it as people thought it was evil. Then it decided to follow me, but I've hat a lot of struggle with it, since it didn't listen to me at all. It only cared about showing it's strength without listening to my orders, but it's improving!" She told me proudly. I nodded as a "well done!" As she finished. "Well I'm sure you two have a great relationship and that you're going to be a tough team!" I told her and she smiled grateful at me.

"So, Ac, what kind of pokémon do you have?" Cilan asked me, but I was interrupted by Ash. "No, don't tell us, yet!" He almost shouted. "Why?" I asked him wondering why I couldn't tell about my friends, but Ash answered quick "because I would ask you to battle me!". "A battle?" I asked yet again Ash nodded "yes! I remember you told us that you beat Drayden, yesterday so that means that you have 8 badges too, correct?" He said excited. "Yes, I have and I'm planning on training hard for the Unova League!" I told him which got him even more excited. "Then lets have a battle to practise!" "Well, ok then!" I agreed, but then Iris broke in. "But I have my battle against Drayden soon!" Iris suddenly shouted out. "Well then let's battle after that, shall we?" I offered and Ash agreed.

We packed our stuff and headed towards the gym. Iris got more and more nervouse and neither of us could think of something calming to say so we stayed silent. As we reached the gym Iris seemed to gather a little more confidence since she knocked harsh on the door two times. "I'm ready for our battle, Drayden!" She shouted outside and the two heavy doors went open - just like when I battled there few days ago.

The battle between Iris and Drayden was over quite quick. It started of with Drayden's Haxorus against Iris' Excadrill. Both pokémon performed well and I was once again impressed of the grate shape the pokémon was in. While those two pokémon where battling, Ash told me about Iris and Excadrill and how the same battle a long time ago had caused Excadrill to lose badly and then it lost its trust against Iris. It refused to battle and kept hiding it self, but then Iris got Excadrill convinced that she could be trusted and since then Excadrill had been a great fighter since. Both pokémon went down after they'd crashed together and caused an huge explosion.

Drayden then called out Druddigon and Iris called upon Dragonite who refused to use its advantage to fly. Druddigon blocked Dragonite's powerful Icebeam and then used Counter on the other dragon-type's poweful Dragon Rush and knocked it down which made Dragonite lose. Though Iris lost the battle, Drayden told her that he was impressed at her improvements and that he looked forward to battle her once again when she had become stronger.

Iris seemed quite happy about her battle though she lost and we headed back to the pokémon center to get her pokémon healed. I could feel that Ash had gotten a little impatient, and I knew why. "So Ash, should we have our battle then?" I asked him which made him almost jump in excitement! "You bet! Lets do this!" He exclaimed.

We got outside and stood right over each other in the normal distance during a battle. We had Cilan to do the job as the judge and some people in town seemed to grow interesting on our upcoming battle and gathered around.

"This is a three on three battle! The battle is over when one of trainers three pokémon are unable to battle! Go!"

* * *

**So, I'm battling Ash! He, he :) **


	5. First Battle

**So I was concerned about adding a new chapter since people are private messaging me about this being a ridiculous story, but then I've decided that I don't care about what people think. I have great plans for this :)**

* * *

"Pikachu! Go, buddy!" Ash ordered his small yellow pokémon and it ran to middle of the battle field with excitement and courage. "We're ready to face whatever you got!" Ash said with a huge confidence in his voice.

"Hmm...Well, then" I answered and took out a pokéball and threw it. "Go out and show them, Lairon!" I called out and my middle-evolved steel-type came out, he landed with all four legs in the ground which made the ground shake a little bit. "Lairon!" He growled.

"Wow, Lairon!" Ash commented and took out his pokédex "Lairon, the Iron Armed pokémon and the evolved form of Aron. For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory". Ash put the pokédex back in his pocket and turned his attention towards Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered and Pikachu sprinted towards Lairon with an incredible speed. "Lairon, Metal Sound! Lairon opened his mouth and made a high, horrible sound of scraping metal which made everyone cover their ears.

The sound made Pikachu stop it in it's tracks to cover it's ears. That's exactly what I wanted, Pikachu were now free to attack. "Now use Iron Head!". Lairon's head got covered by an small extra layer of steel, and he ran towards Pikachu. "Pikachu dodge it!" Ash shouted, but too late, Pikachu only managed to look up as Lairon hit the yellow electric-type hard in it's small stomach and send it flying. "Pika!" It cried in pain as it landed hard on the ground. It had clearly taken a lot of damage due to the reduce of it's defense. "Good job, Lairon". "Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash called out in worry as Pikachu slowly stood up. "Are you ok, buddy?" He asked it, I waited too to see if it could make it and thought through my next move. Pikachu was hurt, but it got up and turned its look on its trainer. "Pikachu!" It said fiercely and gave Ash a small thumps up, signaling it was ready for some more.

Both the small crowd and I where truly impressed by this Pikachu's fighter instinct. Though I had seen Ash beat some pretty tough trainers in the T.V, I thought it would be down after my attack. "Okay, buddy, let's show them what we're made of!" Ash cheered on. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's cheeks began to sparkle with electricity "Pika!" It charged up and cried "CHUU!" Its whole body got covered in yellow power which was spread all over the battle field, one of them heading towards Lairon. "Think fast!" I thought to myself, but I was too late. Lairon got hit by the Thunderbolt."Laiir" he growled in stubbornness though the electric attack was a really strong one, Lairon was also a rock-type, which didn't take a lot of damage when it came to electric attacks. "Lair, Lairon!" He snapped as the Thunderbolt got of him, and he seemed to be fine.

"Wow! It's like Lairon didn't feel much damage!" I could hear Iris comment."Oh my" Ash gasped a little. "Okay, Pikachu, let's hit steel with steel, quick use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted and Pikachu let it's tail turn into heavy metal and ran towards Lairon. It jumped up in the air and got ready to hit my pokémon. "Well, then use Protect!" Lairon made a light green forcefield around him, which blocked the attack and made Pikachu fall down on the ground, right in front of Lairon. This was our chance. "Now, Lairon, use Iron Head once again and hit it hard!" Lairon once again made a small layer of steel and before Pikachu had a chance to get up, Lairon hit it directly with the attack "pikaa!" It was send flying and landed hard on the other side of the battle arena with a thud. "Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Finish it off with Earthquake!" The ground began shaking, and bolted up a crack right under Pikachu which stroke the small yellow pokémon. "Chaa!" It cried and it landed again hard on the ground. Pikachu lay completely still and it's eyes cirled around.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Lairon wins!" Cilan judged and reached his hand towards us.

"Oh, no!" Ash worried as he ran in to pick up his small friend. "You did a great job, Pikachu, take a good rest" He praised and gave Pikachu to Iris. "Pika" It said hoarsely and closed it eyes to rest in Iris's arms.

"Is Pikachu going to be all right?" I asked worried. Though I enjoyed winning, I also felt it naturally to ask for the other trainer's pokémon. "He's going to be fine, you're tough!" Ash commented. I nodded in thanks. "Thanks and you were also great, Lairon, can you battle some more?" I asked him. "Lair, lair!" He shouted fiercely and got ready for Ash's next pokémon. "All right, you go buddy!" I cheered on him.

"I wonder who Ash is going to use?" Iris wondered as we all waited.

"Snivy, I choose you!" Ash threw his pokéball and out came a all too familiar grass-type pokémon. "Sni, snivy!" It said and got ready for the fight. Unlike mine it seemed to have more courage. "Ok, Lairon, get ready!"

Ash started out once again. "Okay, Snivy use Leaf Storm!" Snivy cried out as a bunch of razor sharp leaves were blown towards Lairon. "Protect!" But too late, the grass-attack stroke Lairon who closed is eyes in pain and got trouble with standing, and at last he couldn't hold it longer and flew backwards into the wall beside me. "Oh no, Lairon!" I shouted worried and waited to see if he could make it, but he remained still. "Lairon is unable to battle, Snivy wins!" Cilan judged and stretched out his arm towards Ash and Snivy.

"Damn it!" I thought to myself and called Lairon back. "Well done, boy!" I praised and thought about who I should use next. "I could use...Oh no, not right now, but there was another attacking combo that I had been practicing on with a pokémon which I had succeed with at my last gym battle, time would show now, if we could do that again..."

"Common, Ac, where waiting!" Ash called out impatiently. "Ok, here we go! Come out and show them, Lapras!" I threw my pokéball. "Uiiuw!" A large, blue creature with four flippers, a long neck, with large black eyes, curled ears and a heavy grey shell landed with a heavy thud on the battle field.

"Wow! They're really rare here in Unova, I heard of them,but never seen one. It's beautiful" Came it from the small among of people whom were watching us.

"Okay, Snivy watch out, Lapras' also an ice-type" Ash warned. "Yeah, you had one once, didn't you?" I asked hardly remembering that I saw him using one in the Orange League. Ash nodded "eh'm that's right". "You have a Lapras?! Wow when can we see it, and why haven't you used it?!" Iris suddenly got desperate with all her question which made Ash break away from Lapras and me. "Easy with the questions, Iris, can we talk about it later? I want to concentrate on battling" Ash finished of. He didn't wait for an answer, but I think that Iris understood since she got all quiet.

"Ok, I'll start!" I shouted, my heart pounding. "Please let it work again!" I prayed inside. "Okay, Lapras use a combo with Rain Dance and Mist!" I ordered and Lapras shouted out a blue ball from it's horn which blowed up and turned to two heavy clouds which caused rain all over the field. Right after that, she opened her mouth and blew out white mist which soon covered our part of the field, making Lapras almost invincible. "Perfect! Now I've got him" I grinned to myself as I could hear Ash getting nervous for not being able to see my water/ice-type. "Lapras, Ice Beam!" "Uuuww, vieeeuw!" She cried as she created a blue ball of ice in her mouth and shouted it towards Snivy who were completely unprepared and there fore didn't have sat up any defenses. It was hit directly and flew few meters away. "Sniii" It cried as ice began to cover its small legs and all the way up to its small stomach. Soon the whole body was covered in ice. It was frozen solid.

"Lapras, finish it off with Surf!" Though I new that water-type moves weren't that effective towards grass-types, I knew that Snivy's energy was almost drained and the rain also gained extra power for water-type attacks. Lapras created a huge wave which crashed into the ice and broke it, Snivy couldn't manage to escape the huge wave towards it, though Ash tried to make it dodge it got covered in water and as the wave disappeared, so was the beaten Snivy revealed as well. "Snivy is unable to battle, Lapras wins!" Cilan demanded and Ash called his small grass-type back. "Well done, Snivy, you did a fantastic job on beating Lairon!" Ash praised it and turned towards us again. The rain and mist were still covering the field.

"Man, you knocked her out with one move, impressive!" Ash commented. "Thanks, I used that too on my last gym-battle. It's our new trick and it seems to work out really great! Thanks Ash, you go girl!" I thanked Ash and praised Lapras in once. I could see Ash was thinking deeply on his who was going to be his next pokémon. "Unfezant, I choose you!" A large, gray female-Unfezant came out and landed on Ash's side of the battle field. "Feezzant!" It squawked loudly and spread its wings.

"Now, Unfezant, blow the Mist away with your Gust!" Ash shouted out and I who was completely unprepared could only watch as Unfezant blew the Mist away and got Lapras revealed in the rain. "Great move, Ash!" I commented. "Thanks, Ac! Now, Unfezant fly up in the air!" "What is he planning?" I wondered to myself as we all watched Unfezant flew up with an incredible speed. So did Lapras and now I could see what he was planning. This was a disadvantage I hadn't seen, but Ash did. The rain drops made Lapras blink multiple times as they hit her eyes directly which made her lose grip of where Unfezant was. "Oh no!" I sighed loudly, knowing that Aerial Ace was couldn't miss, and I had to counter it, or at least try. "Now, Unfezant, Aerial Ace!" "Ieeuiiuum!" Though my attention had to be on Unfezant, I suddenly noticed that Lapras got unusually nervous because of her lag of vision. "Okay, Lapras, close your eyes and listen to me, I will be your eyes!" Lapras's ears flickered and I knew she was listening to me. She closed her eyes and stayed still.

"Huh?" "Being its eyes?!" I could hear the wonder from the people watching, but I knew what I was doing. Unfezant came towards us with high speed and got ready to strike Lapras. "Wait for it..." I prepared her. "Now, Ice Beam, up ahead!" I yelled as Unfezant was inches from Lapras. She lifted her head and once again shouted a powefull beam of Ice. "Dodge it!" I heard Ash scream and unfortunately, Unfezant was fast enough to let the attack miss and it got to hit Lapras with it's powerful flying-type move. "Feezaant!" "Iiii" Lapras cried in pain, but soon lifted her head as she was still fit for fight. "Way to go, girl!" I praised her, thinking of what I should do next. Then the rain stopped. I knew what do now, it was risky, but I had to try.

"Lapras, return!" I said and called her back in her pokéball. "You were great, now take a nice rest!" I said. "I wonder what she's going to do now" I could hear Iris wonder. "Axew, ew, ew"

"Now, Serperior, let's show them who's boss!" My lovely, final evolved starter came out as the poke ball opened. "Seer!" She roared.

"Serperior! But, that's a grass-type, it's weak against flying-types!" Iris shouted wondering of my choice. So did the small group of people who were watching us. Ash also seemed to be a little surprised at both the sight of the final evolved form of Snivy and the fact that I choose a type-disadvantge. "Okay, Unfezant, this is going to be an easy win! Air Cutter, let's go!" He ordered his flying-type who's wings began to glow as Unfezant raced towards Serperior. "Coil!" I shouted to her and she closed her eyes to get concentrated and she let herself got coiled up in a thin stream of purple which made her attack, defense and accuracy grow. As Unfezant got closer, I knew we could hit it this time as Serperior was much faster than Lapras. "Now, Serperior, Toxic!" Serperior shot her eyes open and swung her tail which made small balls of purple poison flew up in the air towards Unfezant who got hit directly, it was completely stopped in its attack and fell to the ground as the poison began to drain energy from it. "No! Unfezant! Ash shouted in worry, sweat dripping from his cheek as he desperately tried to thing of something. "Slam!" I ordered short and quick and Serperior used her tail to force herself towards Unfezant who was defenseless as Serperior slammed her tail on it and send it flying into the wall beside Ash.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Serperior is the winner, and the victory goes to Ac!" Cilan decided and I must say that I got a little taken aback, I had beaten Ash! "Yeah! We did it, we did it!" I cheered and went to Serperior who gladly let me stroke her head. "You're so cool, girl, you are amazing!" I praised her. "Now take a good rest" I added and called her back and went to Ash who had just called his Unfezant back "you tried your best, Unfezant" and went towards me. "Ow, man you are very tough, thanks for the battle" He smiled and stretched out his hand, which I thanked him for deeply and accepted the handshake. "Wow, what a battling strategy!" Iris said as she went us. "Yeah, it was hot, spicy and with a great taste of courage" Cilan added friendly once again using his food-references.

My cheeks blushed up a little. All that praise got me a little puzzled. "So lets go into the pokémon-center and let them be healed" Ash offered which Iris, Cilan and I quickly agreed and went in.

Later on, we all sat eating dinner together. Ash was telling about his Lapras as he promised Iris earlier. It was a very touching story of how he saved it from abuse, traveled with it in the Orange League and finally released it back to its herd as promised. "What an amazing story, I mean, thinking of that you let it go again, that's really thoughtful of you" I added in as the others as well commented on the story.

We all sat eating and small talked in a long time, the sky got darker and darker, and we were all getting tired of the event of the day. Then I thought of something. "Ehh..Ash, Iris and Cilan" I started out nervously, this wasn't an easy question. "Yes, Ac, what is it?" Cilan asked. "Yeah are you allright?" Iris added caring, I smiled at her. "It..t's just that..I want to ask you i...if I could be your new traveling partner?" I finally managed to ask looking at them with praying eyes. But it seemed that my worries were unneeded as they all nodded "of course you can, it would be nice with an extra friend and company!" Ash shouted out excited which the two others nodded in agreement. "Really? I wouldn't be too much trouble?" I asked them again. "Not at all, welcome in the group!" Cilan finished up and we all went to our rooms, small talking about what great adventures that were waiting for us.

* * *

**So I beat Ash! He, he, but that was maybe too easy a win, but it'll get harder to beat him next time! **

**So my current team is:**

**Serperior.**

**Lapras.**

**Lairon **

**One other will be revealed in the next chapter!**


End file.
